


Raging Waters

by GenderlessP



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 10 FISH DICKS AND TWO SOMEWHAT HUMAN DICKS, F/M, Fighting for attention, Fluff, Goddesses, Gods, Kinda, Love Triangle, Main character is blind, Masturbation, Molestation, Possible smut, Pretty much Everyone/OC, Reverse Harem, SHARK BAIT OOH AH AH, Sexual Harassment, Some kinda like... molesting, blood and injuries, fantasies, he gets what is coming to him, heat/mating seasons, i mean might not be the best way, idk - Freeform, im gay so this feels weird, im into that shit, innocent main, its like "just bc this is a sexy thing doesnt mean it needs rapey shit", literally all my friends were like 'i wanna fuck her', lots of innuendos, main character is a goddess banished and turned human, poor baby, possible multiple endings, pretty lore friendly i guess, shes just fucken cute as heck, surprisingly its a heterosexual romance, that is basically the point, the injuries are unrelated to the last tag i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessP/pseuds/GenderlessP
Summary: When our wandering hero finds a young girl in some bushes, completely naked and unable to see, asking for his help in returning to her place as a Goddess, can he really refuse? No. He can't. Because that's rude. So, he takes her along, learning much about the mysterious girl and even himself. Eventually, they must part ways; as his journey becomes too dangerous for a blind young maiden with an important role to his world. Leaving her in Zora's Domain, she catches the attention of three young Zora males. The son of her beloved friend the King, the guard assigned to protect her, and a humble shop owner. And that's not the end. One of her previously fellow Gods descends to the surface to seek her out- only to confess his feelings right in front of everyone. This poor fallen Goddess is in for a ride.





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

> OoOOoo I can't finish my other story because I have a new idea for it, with new characters n stuff, but ANYWAY here's this story its been on my mind for a month shjhfefew

The soft sound of water splashing against the rocks of the bay, accompanied by the smooth swaying of leaves in the breeze and the soft clops of the horse's hooves were the only thing that filled Link's ears. Today was a calming day; which he was grateful for, of course. After the chaos of awakening from the Shrine of Resurrection and suddenly having the weight of the world dumped on his shoulders, it was nice to have at least a moment to focus on the small things in Hyrule. Like the breeze, the water, the trees, the animals... It was certainly a nice feeling to relax for a bit. But, as always, there is a calm before the storm- which he knew. Closing his eyes as he remembered this, the sounds that were once calming began to die out, replaced by the beating within his chest. Anxiety is normal in this situation, and he tried his best to never let it get to him. But sometimes you have to acknowledge it's presence.These rising anxiety levels were caused by the anticipation of his first trial; Divine Beast Vah Ruta. While it was his decision to make his way towards the Zora Domain and stop the threat that was about to destroy their home, he was still quite doubting his abilities to perform the task. It was only a week ago that he had woken up from his 100 year slumber.

 

The hero's thoughts were interrupted by the whinny and rough halt of his horse, Elciel. With a soft pat to the steed's neck, Link was about to ask what was wrong when a brittle disembodied voice called out softly for assistance somewhere to his left. 

 

"U-um, excuse me, whoever is there... I am in need of your assistance," There was a small pause before the voice continued in a hurry, "If you are willing."

 

Looking over his left shoulder, he spotted a figure within some large bushes, their head barely peeking out. With one last pat on Elciel's neck, Link hopped off of his horse and cautiously made his way toward the person. After all, they could be a Yiga Clan member in disguise... Or so he thought. But as he came closer, he noticed the strange aura around them. It wasn't malicious or insincere- but rather calming and if anything... alluring. He began to relax some, letting his hands rest against his sides casually.

 

The closer he got to them, the more he was able to see. It was obviously a young girl, her honey brown hair falling only to her shoulders messily, her bangs in front of her... strangely closed eyes. Once he was within 3 feet of the girl, she turned her head toward him, her eyes staying the same. "I see you are willing to help me. That is very kind of you." A small smile graced her lips. "But before you help me, I believe I should explain why I am hiding in these bushes, as well as calling for a stranger's assistance. Is that all right with you?" Link nodded.

 

She stayed silent, the smile on her lips beginning to fade. That was when he realized that she obviously couldn't see him nodding with her eyes closed.

 

"... Yes." 

 

The girl's smile returned. "Thank you... Well, I suppose I should begin with my name. I am Azura, Goddess of Water and Healing," This girl couldn't even begin to imagine Link's reaction. "... I was banished from the Heavens, I'm afraid, and now I am here as a mortal. I woke up by the river bank, with a lack of clothes... and eyesight. But, that is why I called upon you. I was hoping you could spare some sort of cover, for I am becoming quite cold." Just then, a breeze drifted by, shaking the leaves of the bush Azura was in, causing her to shiver.

 

With a small perk, Link remembered the warm doublet the King gave him on the Great Plateau. He was willing to let her borrow it. If he was cold, he could just make some special dishes or elixirs. "... Okay." Turning back toward Elciel, he jogged over to the horse and reached into one of the saddlebags strapped to her, shifting around to feel the slightly scratchy fabric of the doublet. After finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out and made his way back to Azura with haste, placing the piece of clothing in her awaiting hands. Without a moment to lose, she slipped the doublet on over her head, the straps slightly coming loose because of how big it was on her small frame.

 

An even bigger smile adorned her face as she clenched her gloved hands. "Thank you! Very much! You are very kind!" With that, she hopped out of the bush, the rest of her body coming into view. The doublet was very large on her indeed. It almost worked as a dress- albeit a little too short- but good nonetheless. "I must thank you somehow. B-but first, please tell me your name, if you are willing. It is so I can repay my debt to you in full once I am restored as a Goddess." Her bare feet patted against the dirt path they were on in anticipation. 

 

Link looked at the strange girl's closed eyes, debating whether or not he should tell her. It wouldn't really be a big deal if he did, but at the same time, if she actually was a threat, it could cause a problem. 

 

Azura took notice of his silence to speak up. "I can tell that you are hesitating. Do you perhaps doubt my words?" He was slightly taken aback by her statement. She hit the nail on the head. "I cannot blame you. But I believe this may help you believe me." Lifting her bangs, she revealed a strange symbol on her forehead. It was shaped like three crescent moons, two back to back, and one on top. It softly glowed with a sapphire hue, pulsing as if it had a heartbeat. "This is the crest I was given when I was created by the High Goddess Nayru. It represents not only my status, but my role as a Goddess of Water and Healing. You may recognize this symbol, as it has become the crest for my people, the Zora, as well." Dropping her bangs, she placed her hand on her chest, an expression of pleading showing on her face. "All I ask is that you tell me your name. I will bother you no longer."

 

There was a long pause. Link's eyes were wide as saucers, his gaze still on her forehead. All of this was too strange to be fake. Before him was a fallen Goddess created by Nayru herself, asking him for his name so that she may repay him in the future when she is restored to her rightful place in the Heavens.

 

He decided to just tell her.

 

"... Link. My name is Link."

 

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "L-Link?! You mean... The hero chosen by Hylia herself?! This is wonderful!" Azura began to jump up and down in excitement, pausing for only a second to grab Link's hands and hold them tightly. "It has been so long! I wonder, do you remember me? Oh, probably not! The last time I saw you, were just a small boy! I had come to give you my blessings directly!" The look of pure joy on Azura's face caused him to become slightly flustered. He didn't exactly know how to tell her that he had lost all his memories after sleeping for 100 years. "It is nice to see you awakened after 100 years! I am glad that you are going to not only save my people, but all others as well!" Oh, seems like she knew a bit. That is... convenient. A little, at least. "I swear as a Goddess that I will repay my debt to you... once I am restored... and once I figure out how..." And, just like that, her entire aura changed. It went from excited to somber, sorrowful, anything negative.

 

Link couldn't help but feel pity for the fallen Goddess. Not only was she stripped of her powers, her status, and dignity, but also her eyesight. He usually wouldn't think anything of someone without the ability to see, but it was quite obvious that it was taken from her as punishment. It was certain that if she were left on her own, she would be killed in an instant; whether it was by a Bokoblin, Moblin, or even a Guardian. And not only that- she was also the Goddess of the people he was heading to see. Perhaps, if he took her there, she could find a way to restore herself to her original form. Ah, but then again, taking someone with a disability like hers could be a challenge. While she could certainly make do with her other senses, the ability to see is almost crucial when in battle. Enemies have gotten better at being stealthy. He began to almost fight with himself. He's not putting her down for being blind, its just that without her ability to see, so many dangers are open to her, more than Link. But he doesn't doubt for a second that she would do well if she relied on her sense of hearing.

 

"Link? Are you alright? You have been silent for the past few moments." Azura's voice was shaking. Her grip on his hands, that she was still holding, tightened a little to gain his attention.

 

He nodded as he spoke, "I will take you to Zora's Domain."


	2. My Beloved Princess of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Azura and asking her to accompany him to Zora's Domain, lots of strange things happen. Not only does Azura's strange mark on her forehead attack him and a memory appear, but Link can't shake this weird feeling in his head. It's really beginning to bother him. But, on the bright side, he finds some shrines! And Azura sings a beautiful duet with Kass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS BC ITS COOL: I actually started up my game today and rode the whole way from Kakariko to Inogo Bridge just to place all of the events in proper locations. I went at a slow trot once I came upon the place I wanted Azura to be found, as if she were riding with me. I wrote down what time each of the random attack encounters started, and when I made it to stables and shrines, as well as the Lanayru Tower. So, hopefully, it makes this feel more... In-game. I even marked down where they all happened, so if anyone here wants a map, I've got it. (>.0)b (The place where I wanted Azura to be found even has some bushes there so like... YESS)

Today was certainly an adventure in its own, Link thought. Not that he's complaining, of course. He just wasn't expecting to find Azura, a fallen Goddess, out of nowhere, completely vulnerable in the wild. Out of all the things Link had seen since he woke from his 100 year slumber, this had to be the strangest. Grabbing an apple from his saddlebag, he stabbed it onto a stick and began roasting it over the small campfire he lit just a few hours ago. The moon was high in the sky, a beautiful crescent shape surrounded by stars. He was grateful that it wasn't a blood moon tonight, or else that would cause quite the catastrophe; for both him and Azura.

 

Speaking of Azura, she was currently fast asleep right next to him, curled up under the blanket he supplied for her. The peculiar mark on her forehead was peeking from behind her messy bangs, emitting a soft glow of a more aqua color this time, pulsating slower than before. Perhaps it does have a heartbeat, Link pondered, or maybe it is connected to Azura's. Forgetting the thought, Link turned back to the apple he was roasting over the fire and pulled it off of the stick, not even waiting for it to cool down to take a huge bite. It had been a while since he was able to make himself a proper meal- or even anything relaxing- due to the many responsibilities he has had to complete. Just recently he helped a member of Impa's staff find all of his cuccoos back in Kakariko Village, and it took quite a while. Those things are terrifyingly vicious, and the thought of possibly- no, _definitely_ \- having to do the quest again made Link cringe. The last bite mark had just healed only a day ago.

 

There was a moment of silence before Azura suddenly began to cry out, "... S-stop it...!" This brought Link out of his thoughts as he looked over to her in slight panic. Her eyes were still closed, as always, but this time in a more distressed manner; clenched tightly as she began to claw at the fabric on her body. "... Enough... Stop it... already...!" Link could only watch in pure amazement as the aforementioned crest on her forehead began to grow brighter, pulsing at an incredibly fast rate as Azura became increasingly distressed. In seconds Link dropped his apple to the ground and reached for her, only for the three crescent moons to make a jingling noise before shooting a sapphire beam barely past Link's face, a burning sensation being left behind on his cheek, as well as a terribly red mark. He payed it no mind, however, as he watched the beam shoot up into the sky, directly at the moon above, and hit a bird that was passing by, causing a grand explosion to materialize; no doubt killing the poor bird and knocking down a tree or two. Link's eyes could pop off his head at this point.

 

She could shoot beams of light that caused explosions. Like a Guardian.

 

With a dying peal, her mark dimmed to an indigo hue and began pulsing slowly like before. Azura barely stirred, her breathing becoming stable once more. Leaving Link alone to wonder what she was dreaming about in the first place.

* * *

 

As the wonderful chirping of birds began to fill her ears, Azura decided it was as good a time as any to rise from her slumber and seize the day. With a soft yawn, she lifted herself from the ground and fixed her soft honey brown locks. Sleeping on the ground wasn't very pleasant, sure, but it was necessary to restore energy for her now-mortal body, as well as sustenance that comes in the form of various foods, like apples and radishes. Thinking about apples and radishes caused her stomach to hurt and make a strange noise. "I believe that is a signal to eat something..." Rising onto her feet, Azura used the tree next to her to balance herself and feel the grass beneath her feet properly.

 

"Hungry?" Link asked, returning from completing a shrine that was nearby, much to Azura's knowledge. His voice almost caused Azura to jump out of her skin. "Why, y-yes, I am. Would it trouble you if I asked you to spare something?" This sentence came out a bit passive aggressive, but certainly not on purpose. Before Azura could even clarify that she meant it in a kind manner, a calloused hand took hers and placed something in her grasp. Azura tossed it around in her hands for a moment, feeling it to try and figure out what it was. Judging by it's texture, it seemed to be an apple. Just what she was hoping for. "Oh, thank you. You are very kind. Especially since you are taking me to my people's Domain." She took a small bite from the apple. "When do you believe we will reach Zora's Domain?"

 

He took this question seriously, looking around their current location and spotting the strangely-shaped mountains that surrounded the Domain. They were quite a distance away from them, so getting there along with the stops for rest and food, as well as encountering enemies... possibly up to 3 days? While it may not be a long amount of time, it will surely feel like it. Link knew this from experience. "... About three to four days." He nodded in sincerity, even though Azura couldn't see it. The girl smiled, and continued eating the apple she was given, leaving them in silence for a moment until she finished. With a satisfied hum, she began picking the seeds out of the core of the apple, and then placed them neatly to the side as she threw her left over core behind her.

 

"It is always good to pick out the seeds, for they are poisonous to small birds who may wish to feast on the apple's core," She explained, standing and patting the fabric of the doublet. "And it makes more trees grow, as well, depending on where you leave the seeds. It feels very sunny here, so I am sure the seeds will grow just fine." Azura then lifted her hand to scratch her forehead, the crescents barely showing before they disappeared behind her bangs once again. This immediately reminded Link of what happened the night before, with the strange beam and the explosion that resembled a Guardian.

 

Link stood and placed a hand on Azura's shoulder, causing the girl to turn around and face him with a puzzled expression. "... Azura? What did you dream of last night...?"

 

The question brought a look of fear to her face. "I-I... Had a nightmare... That is all..." Changing to a solemn aura, she hugged herself lightly, rubbing her hands against her arms as if she were cold. She then turned back to Link, flustered with a light blush on her cheeks. This girl couldn't keep one emotion on her face for more than a second. "I-I did not wake you, did I? I am so sorry!" She asked, bowing her head in embarrassment and apology.Now it was Link's turn to blush. Everything about this girl was new to him- the way she talked, the way she held herself... everything. And for once, this new stuff wasn't bad, it was actually pleasant. Sure, the strange beam that almost killed him was unpleasant, but he could look past that. He's already experienced worse. But right now, in front of him, was a girl who barely knew how to function in a mortal body. Someone who needed his help. Someone who he could... protect. Directly. Just like...

 

"... Link?" Azura began to call his name, taking notice of the elongated silence. Link shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time to think about the past. He had to focus on the future. The future of Hyrule. The future of Zora's Domain, and the future of Azura, who, right now, desperately needed him. 

 

Link cleared his throat before answering, "I'm fine. Lets get going." With that, he whistled for Elciel, the royal steed that he had caught through strange means, and lifted himself onto the saddle before reaching out for Azura, patting her on the head so she could find his hand. After he lifted her onto the saddle behind him, and made sure she was holding on tightly, he put Elciel into a trot.

 

They rode in silence for a long while, Link enjoying the scenery and Azura enjoying the sounds around them. Although Link was enjoying the scenery, he also had a thought that plagued his mind greatly.  When he had found Azura, she mentioned seeing him when he was just a boy, over 100 years ago. Could he possibly recover this memory one day? He pondered the thought for a while. Possibly. But, maybe it would be a good idea to just... ask?

 

"... Azura?"

 

"Yes?"

 

Link took a sharp intake of air before continuing. "When... When I met you, you said that the last time we met was when I was a small boy... And I'm afraid I don't remember a thing." He began looking around frantically. He couldn't help but feel anxious for some unknown reason. Usually, when he recovered a memory, he went into a strange trance, unable to break free until he was done remembering.

 

Azura let out a small sigh and leaned forward, resting her head against his back as she held onto his waist. "I do not blame you for forgetting. I was informed that you had the possibility of losing your memories after your slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection. So, allow me to recapture it for you..."

* * *

_The moon was shining upon all of Hyrule, its blue light delivering blessings to all who believed in its power. Not one cloud covered the heavenly body on this night. Under the rule of the moon, the three High Goddesses of the land sent their servants to bless one person in particular. A young boy by the name of Link, residing in the small town known as Hateno Village. At this moment, the boy was staying up past his bedtime to look at the moon that was shining brighter than ever, finding comfort in its pale blue rays, unaware of the three pairs of eyes that watched him from the large apple tree outside his bedroom window._

 

_"So, that is him?" One of them inquired softly, turning to her fellow servants. "He is a little too old to receive a blessing, do you agree? We bless everyone when they are but infants. I wonder why the Goddesses made us wait so long."_

 

_The servant to the far right growled. "Ferla, shut up. You're going to alert him of our presence long before he needs to notice us with your blabbering." With a huff, she crossed her arms._

 

_Ferla placed her hand over her mouth. "O-oh. My apologies, Reina." She whispered. Turning to her left, she noticed the last servant was excitedly fiddling her thumbs. Ferla patted her on the back. "I know you're excited, Azura, but we must wait until he is asleep. If he sees us, he may call for help, and we will be unable to give him our blessings."_

 

_Azura turned to Ferla and Reina, a look of pleading on her face. "But sisters... I know he won't do that. He is the chosen hero. He is brave. I am sure that he will know that we have no ill intent-"_

 

_"Can you just shut the fuck up already?!" Reina whispered venomously. "Seriously! He is going to notice us!"_

 

_"He is going to notice us with your yelling, Reina." Ferla rebutted with a smirk on her usually calm features. At this, the two sisters engaged in a heated argument, ignoring the growing mischief in their youngest sister, who was still staring into the window of the small home. She watched as the boy stared longingly at the moon. The same moon she was born from. The moon that belonged to her. With one last glance at her arguing sisters, who didn't even acknowledge her presence, she gracefully floated down from the tree, ripples forming where her foot touched the ground, as if there was water all around her. The same thing happened with each step she took toward the boy's window, closing her eyes as she got closer. As a Goddess and servant to the High Goddess Nayru, her senses were heightened tenfold the amount of a mortal, much like her creator. Because of this, she did not require eyesight to maneuver, only opening her eyes when she was with people very close to her, like her sisters._

 

_Azura heard the small gasp that came from the boy as he spotted her coming toward his location. The blue robe she wore fluttered elegantly in the wind, its wide and long sleeves resembling waves in the ocean. Her hair, a beautiful glowing turquoise that darkened into a sapphire blue, stopped at her shoulders, unmoving in the wind, as if it were made of luminous stone. The soft smile on her face only added more to her beauty, her skin pale and almost glittering in the moonlight. Once she reached his open window, she carefully bowed in respect._ _"Young one, I am the Goddess of Water and Healing, Azura. I have come to give you my blessing." Lifting her head, she leaned forward, pecking him on the forehead with a small kiss. "My blessing to you is a kind soul. No matter what may happen to you in the future, you will always continue, love and courage in your heart." A glowing blue light was left where she had kissed him, eventually seeping into the child's skin and disappearing. His eyes were still wide, unblinking. Azura let out a small giggle, patting the child on the head and opening her eyes a little bit, her beautiful blue orbs staring into his. With this, the boy fell unconscious, his small form falling back onto his bed, sleeping peacefully._

* * *

Link jolted back into the present, his eyes wide and shaking. Azura was softly rubbing his back, as if she were expecting him to do this. "I-I... remember..." He barely managed to speak, his grip on Elciel's reins so tight that his knuckles were pale. Despite this, the horse kept trotting along the path. "I remember you coming to my window... in your Goddess form..." He shook his head to clear his mind a bit, his grip softening and his posture relaxing. "You were beautiful... N-not that you're not beautiful now! I mean- I-" His face turned a deep scarlet.

Azura laughed sincerely at his uncharacteristic outburst, waving her hand to tell him to calm down. "It is fine, it is fine. I know what you meant. But, I do prefer my Goddess form over this mortal one. I do not even know what I look like. However, judging by your reaction, I look quite different, I suppose." Link looked ahead and spotted the familiar wooden sculpture of a stable. "Azura, hold on tighter, I'm going to speed up a bit. There's a stable up ahead." Without any words, she tightened her grip around his waist and nodded to let him know she was okay. Lightly kicking Elciel's sides, he sent her into a full on gallop toward the stables. Once they reached the strange looking structure, the Sheikah Slate began to chime, letting Link know that there was a shrine nearby. He also heard the familiar sound of an accordion; one that could only belong to the traveling musician known as Kass, a good friend of his.

Bringing Elciel to a stop, he hopped off her back, helping Azura off as well, and boarded his steed into the stable. Link began to worry. He had to go complete that shrine behind the stable so he could get more health containers from Hylia, but he couldn't leave Azura unattended. That would be rude and irresponsible, seeing as some shrines take him up to an hour to complete. But if he skipped the shrine, he would be without enough health to face Vah Ruta, and most likely die, leaving Hyrule to be destroyed by Calamity Ganon. You might call this overreacting, but it was an honest thought in his head right now. If someone could just watch Azura while he completed the shrine... Oh!

Taking Azura's hand and walking toward the aforementioned musician, Link waved to catch his attention, the Rito stopping his music to greet his friend properly. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you here! Small kingdom, hm? What can I do for you?" Link nodded in greeting to his friend, lightly pushing Azura in front of him.

"This is Azura. She's my... companion on my journey right now. I wondering if you could watch after her as I complete that shrine behind the stable, if that's not too much to ask?" The fallen Goddess waved kindly to the stranger in front of her, a smile gracing her, as always. "She's well behaved, but I don't want to leave her alone because she's..."

Azura finished his sentence for him, "I am blind." Link felt kind of bad for having to put it like this.

Kass gave the two of them a very nice smile. "Of course. I do not mind. Go ahead and do what you must." He motioned to the shrine behind them. With that, Link patted Azura's shoulder and ran behind the stable to activate and complete the shrine, leaving Azura and Kass in silence, that is, until Azura broke it.

"Your music sounds beautiful. I recognize the song, as well. It is the song the hero of time played to call his horse Epona, correct?" She questioned with confidence.

Kass beamed down at the girl. "Yes, it is! I am glad you recognize it. It is a favorite of mine." The musician began playing the song once more, feeling confident in his abilities. Which he should, because he is amazing. After a few minutes of the same song, an idea popped into Azura's head, making her clear her voice and turn to Kass again.

"Kass?" He stopped playing to listen to her. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

After an hour or so, Link finally exited the shrine, running back to where he had left Azura with Kass. Instead of hearing the usual song of the stable that Kass always played, he heard a new tune, accompanied by an absolutely beautiful voice.

_When it has turned night_

_I bask in blue light_

_Knowing everything will be alright_

_With a cheerful tune_

_I hope to see her soon_

_My beloved Princess of the Moon_

_The passing trials_

__

_With every fight_

__

_I know that everything will be alright_

__

_With a calming tune_

__

_I hope to see her soon_

__

_My beloved Princess of the Moon_

__

_In the growing darkness_

__

_Among the blight_

__

_I believe everything will be alright_

__

_With a dreaming tune_

__

_I hope to see her soon_

__

_My beloved Princess of the Moon_

__

_Fighting in the pale moonlight_

__

_I know it will be alright_

__

_Searching for the perfect gift_

__

_For the Princess who resides in the rift_

__

_Oh, my love_

__

_Who I dearly miss_

__

_I promise to make a wish_

__

_So these stars cannot tear us apart_

__

_So my love will reach your heart_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading u are all special friends to me, even the people who hated it. And no, its not a Sailor Moon reference. Although I would love that. I actually made the song and then was like "Oh hey Sailor Moon". Also I forgot the word gallop so I just googled "Horse run fast"


	3. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding another shrine and a tower too, Link decides to leave Azura by herself while he runs off to complete the shrine and activate the tower, promising that he'll return as soon as possible. However, that wasn't such a smart idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today, two fish dicks has been added. Well, four, actually. Cause they have two... dicks... each... yeah.

The song ended after a simple accordion solo; performed by none other than Kass. The sound of a roaring applause echoed in Link's ears as he made his way back to his "travel companion". He wasn't surprised to see that she was the center of attention, no doubt appreciating the compliments she was receiving for her voice. With a shake of her head, she motioned toward Kass. "His beautiful playing of the accordion is what made this song so splendid. Please, thank him as well."

  
Kass couldn't help but smile as he heard many cheers and compliments on his amazing instrument, which was rare to come by in this part of Hyrule. "It is quite difficult to play," He chuckled to the crowd, earning many interested looks. It was only a few seconds before he was dragged off somewhere else so he could devote his entire attention to questions from the many interested Hylians.

  
"So... Shall we keep going?" Link questioned as he approached Azura's spot, placing a hand on her shoulder. Azura beamed and looked in his direction.

  
"Yes! Let's!"

* * *

 

While they were trotting along the dirt path a small ways from the stable, Link spotted a few apple trees and decided it was as good a time as any to stop and take a small rest. Helping Azura off of the horse and placing his things next to where she sat, he climbed up and picked off the apples that looked good enough to eat. With a yell of warning, he tossed them down to Azura, who caught them with ease despite not being able to see them. Once he decided that he had picked enough apples, he hopped down and took a seat next to her on the grass.

 

The two sat in silence for a moment or two, enjoying the breeze and the sun. Finally noticing that the lack of noise was getting awkward, Link spoke up with a question.

 

"So... Where'd you learn that song?"

 

Azura coughed as she choked on a piece of her apple, smacking her chest to get it dislodged from her throat. "I did not think you would ask that question," She choked out. "It was written for me a long time ago by a... friend. He is a god like me... or, like I used to be." Azura's head hung low, her hand gripping the fabric of the doublet so she could stabilize herself. "I am actually quite surprised that his song was remembered even today. He wrote it for me over twenty-thousand years ago." A sigh escaped her lips.

 

Link's eyes went pretty wide for the fiftieth time since he met her. "Twenty-thousa-! How-?"

 

"I came into existence about... 500 years after the creation of Hylians? A few millennia before battles for the Triforce began," The fallen goddess explained, shifting her half-eaten apple from one hand to another in thought. "However, the one who wrote me the song was created one-hundred years before the Hero of Time came to be, after the High Goddess Nayru foresaw a terrible event in the future," Azura let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her neck. "I remember that day so clearly. The heavens were in such disorder..."

 

There was a pause as Link pondered what to say next. Placing a cautious hand on Azura's shoulder, he asked her, "... What... What did she see?"

 

"Absolute destruction." She said curtly. "Nayru foresaw the complete destruction of Hyrule by Ganon's magic. She foresaw a timeline in which the Hero failed his job and let everything be destroyed, including the heavens. She saw..." Azura lowered her head.

 

"The premature arrival of Calamity Ganon." Azura began to tremble, looking away from Link as she shook his hand off of her shoulder and quickly wiped at her face. Link couldn't understand why she was so upset. Of course, Calamity Ganon is a terrible threat, he knows so, but he was going to stop Calamity Ganon from destroying the land they both loved so much, no matter what.

* * *

 

They were proceeding on their adventure as normal, occasionally chatting and taking in the area around them, whether through sight or sound. Link was currently happy in his own little world of thoughts... That is, until Azura began to bury her face into Link's back, her hands spreading across his chest, with her bare legs brushing against his. Link began blushing madly, his breath hitching in his throat.

  
"Do you mind if I take a small rest?" Azura yawned out, snuggling into Link even more. This wasn't helping his current situation.

  
Link began looking everywhere for some sort of a distraction, and as if the Heaven's heard his prayer, the glowing orange of an undiscovered tower came into view. "O-oh, a tower!" He practically exclaimed in an attempt to change the subject. Azura lifted her head in surprise, her hands retracting from their spot and simply resting on his shoulders. Crisis averted... slightly. Her legs were still rubbing up against his. _She's so small..._

  
"Tower? You mean the ancient Sheikah towers? There is one nearby?" She inquired, her voice bringing Link out of his completely unneeded and off topic thought. A large grin grew on her face. "Oh, I remember the days when Hyrule was so advanced! It was truly a wonderful time for my people!" Link immediately knew that she was referring to the Zora- like always. "I am glad that the Domain has remained the same after ten-thousand years. It truly is a masterpiece."

 

Link jolted and turned his head to Azura. "You've seen it?" He asked in confusion.

 

The fallen goddess nodded in affirmation. "Of course! In the heavens, I spent all my time watching over them. How could I watch over them if I couldn't see their home?"

 

Link mentally smacked himself at his blunder. "Oh, right..." _Jeez, I'm stupid..._

 

Slightly tapping Elciel's sides to speed her up, Link began to take a mental note of the tower's surroundings. It was obvious that it would be surrounded by monsters, and possibly guardians, or even blight, so that meant he had to make sure he was prepared to fight a hard battle if necessary. However, if there were monsters, where would he leave Azura? No one would be around to watch or guard her, and he couldn't take her into battle with him; that would be too dangerous. But, perhaps he could just leave her alone. Of course, there would be threats, but he would make sure that his trusted horse Elciel stayed with her and would take Azura away from the danger if need be. He would also make sure to keep the trip short so he could return quickly and they could continue on their trip. Or, he could skip...

 

No, he needed this tower. It would be much easier to get to the Domain if he had a map of the area, obviously. Walking around Hyrule blindly was just asking for a terrible death by Bokoblins or Lizalfos, and maybe, on a rare occasion, Lynel. Guardians were just a guarantee.

 

"You seem troubled," Azura noted, patting Link on the shoulder to gain his attention. "What is the matter?" _This feels familiar..._

 

Link chuckled nervously. "Nothing. Just think- A shrine!" He exclaimed, taking in the sight of the strangely shaped, orange glowing structure. Today was a pretty lucky day; three shrines and a tower in less than 5 hours. Plus, the shrine and the tower were relatively close to each other, meaning he could go from one to the other in a short amount of time, allowing him to only leave Azura alone for a bit. Lucky! "Azura, I'm gonna leave you with Elciel for a bit so I can go complete that shrine and activate that tower, okay? Will you be fine on your own?" He turned his head to Azura for only a second before looking back ahead to search for a safe place to leave Azura. He spotted a small hill by the water- a perfect place.

 

Azura hummed in assurance. "I will be fine. Do what you must." With that, Link began to speed up gradually, the sand below his horse's hooves flying everywhere as they came upon a beach near the shrine, the obvious ripples of water in the lake caused by Lizalfos undeterred by the noise. The presence of these monsters made Link weary, but he had confidence that everything would be fine. He could kill them if he needed to, and he was aware of that.

 

He quickly reached the spot he wanted to leave Azura at and came to a stop, hopping off Elciel and helping Azura down carefully. With a pat to his horse's neck, he made firm eye contact with the steed. You protect each other, alright? He asked her in his mind, knowing fully well that she would get the message just from the look in his eyes. Elciel huffed in response, lowering her head to graze in the grass. Turning toward Azura, Link saw that she was sitting peacefully on the ground, picking a small periwinkle from it's stem. She motioned for him to come closer, so he crouched down to meet her at eye level, and she patted his cheek before reaching to place the periwinkle carefully into his hair.

 

"There," She confirmed. "Perfect. Now you will be protected with my special good luck charm; this periwinkle I just plucked." Azura puffed her chest out in confidence, before it quickly faltered and she gained a look of confusion. "It- it is a periwinkle, right? I am quite sure it is; the petals feel like a periwinkle." The girl's sudden fretfulness over whether or not she picked the right flower was adorable to Link. Just the way she became so flustered over small things was absolutely charming. He felt his cheeks flush at the sudden thought, suddenly rising from his spot before Azura and turning away from her, as if she could see his extremely red face. He just woke up from a 100 year nap with no recollection of who he was, or what he was, so this feeling was like a new experience to him, much like everything else since he left the Shrine of Resurrection.

 

With a deep breath, Link readjusted the weapons on his back and took out a shield, just in case. "Alright, I'm off. Stay here until I return." Leaving it at that, Link began dashing toward the beach as he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, quickly creating ice pillars to climb on as a path toward the shrine that was laying on a small island in the middle of the lake. Jumping onto one of the pillars, he heard Azura call out a small 'good luck' before jumping to the next one with a larger smile and deeper blush than before.

* * *

 

Now, back on the shore, Azura sat quietly in the same spot as before, enjoying the calm zephyr and sounds of chirping birds, along with the occasional huff from Elciel. It was times like these that Azura always loved, even when she was a goddess. It was often that she would sneak away from her sisters and come down to the surface, greeting the mortals that passed by and taking in the beautiful land that she partially ruled over, as well as secretly bestowing great blessings to those who would cross paths with the hero. It was this reason that she was most eager to reach Zora's Domain. Not only is it the home of her beloved people, but also the previous and current home of two of her best works as the goddess of water and healing- the late Princess Mipha and the current Prince Sidon. As well as her friend, the Zora King Dorephan. Being the goddess that she once was, she would always personally bless the members of the Zora royal family, as well as the many citizens that made the Domain their home. 

 

Azura's thoughts were cut off by the sharp sound of a twig snapping, causing her to turn her head toward the source of the noise, her breathing coming to a halt to allow herself to hear her surroundings as best as she could. The day continued as before, the sound of Elciel's hooves patting softly against the dirt along with the flowing water offered solace to the young girl, who's nerves couldn't seem to settle quite right, even after an extended period of time. Resuming her breaths, Azura forced herself to relax as she ran a hand through the grass, feeling every little blade run across her hands like a dance. "I wonder..." she breathed out, "If I will be able to return as a goddess...?"

 

"I'm afraid not, little lady," The voice made Azura jump to her feet in an instant, her heart racing. The chilling sensation of a large hand gripping her hair harshly ran throughout her body. "The master wants you. We can't let you leave, now can we?" Pain rippled in her chest at the sound of those words, rendering her helpless as she was dragged by her hair from her spot in the grass, her feet dragging against the scattered rocks. Azura could only feel terror. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. She was helpless.

 

Or so she thought. With a sudden rush of courage, Azura planted her feet into the sand she was being dragged across, gripping the wrist of her kidnapper as tight as she could. "No!" She exclaimed, pulling away, even when she felt pain in her scalp. "Stop it! Unhand me!" A familiar warming sensation began to build up on her forehead, the unmistakable sound of a ringing bell blaring in her ears. This only made her attacker furious. The hand threw her across the ground with ease, scrapes and cuts making their marks on Azura's soft skin, blood leaking from some spots. Quickly trying to get up, she scrambled and tripped over herself like a newborn calf, calling out for help. But no one responded. She was alone in this fight. Link had gone to complete the shrine and activate the tower, and the only living things nearby were monsters. Only the goddesses know what happened to Elciel for her to not come to Azura's rescue. "Please! Someone- help me!" Once again, the girl fell into the sand, her legs cowering beneath her as the warmth of the sun was blocked out by the form of the enemy. The sound of the ringing bells still loud and clear in her ears, Azura closed in on herself, drawing her legs to her chest as she braced for any sort of attack.

 

"Stop right there!" Another disembodied voice commanded from far off, distracting the attacker. Azura could feel the other being run to her location, the sharp noise of metal against metal only lasting a second before a cry of defeat rang and died out, along with the ringing of the bells in the fallen goddess' ears. With a gush of wind, everything sounded the same as before, as if nothing had happened. A few stray tears fell from Azura's shut eyes, her lip quivering as she buried her face in her knees. "That was... short." The voice continued, letting out a small gasp soon after they noticed her state. "Oh my... Are you alright miss? I apologize for not coming to your rescue sooner!" 

 

The tender feeling of being embraced in strong arms surrounded Azura. She allowed herself to be picked from the ground gently, taken a little ways away, before being placed on top of a rock with care. Rubbing her arms to cool her nerves, she sniffled softly, the tears subsiding. "Who... are you?" Azura stuttered. 

 

"I am Bazz; Captain of the Royal Zora guard."


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering a time long past, Azura finally reunites with two of her precious subjects- a meeting that has been anticipated for far too long. This is clearly a step in the right direction for this fallen goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BITCH BUT I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY I PROMISE

Ever-closed eyes threatened to open in surprise, the pain surging through the girl's body dulling to nothing but a light sensation as the words that floated from her savior's mouth shook her to her core. _Captain? Royal Guard?_ These sayings were all too familiar to her. It took not even a second for the once-omnipotent being to see who was in front of her with her mind, his black scales soaking up all the light around him- golden eyes threatening to stare deep into her soul. Oh how she missed him; just like all the others.

 

"Bazz...?" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. So many emotions threatened to spill. Finally. Finally she was reunited with a member of her precious Zora. All she wanted to do was let words spill from her mouth like an endless stream. _Do you remember me?_ She wanted to say. _I am the Goddess Azura, I came to you when you were little to introduce myself when you walked in on a discussion between myself and Dorephan. Oh, how embarrassed you were_. But she knew she couldn't. She knew that he wouldn't believe her- after all, her appearance has obviously changed, according to Link.

 

"Yes, miss. I am the Zora Royal Guard's captain, Bazz." He reached and clasped a scaly hand over one of her delicate, fleshy ones, wincing when she let a soft yelp of pain escape her lips when he came in contact with a cut on her palm. "Oh my, miss, we must clean these immediately. It would be dangerous to your health to leave your injuries like this. Would it be alright if I helped you?" Bazz removed his hand from hers and waited patiently for a response.

 

With a slight nod, Azura held her non-injured hand out to him. "Yes, please." Her hand was held by his in an instant, leading her toward the river bank with careful steps, as her legs were injured as well. Once they were right by the water, he made her sit on the sand as he picked up her injured hand and slowly placed it into the water. "I-it stings..." She whined.

 

A small twinge of apology graced Bazz's features. "I understand miss, but we need to clean these properly, especially the cuts on your legs. Some of your injuries are bleeding." These words made Azura go still with realization. Bazz took notice of this immediately. "Miss? Are you alright?"

 

Azura's closed eyes twitched ever so slightly. "So... that is what is trickling down my back..." She inwardly cringed at this new sensation. Never before has she ever experienced something like this. As the Goddess of Healing, she had an everlasting healing factor that healed all injuries as soon as they were delivered, as if they were never received in the first place. Reaching out with her uninjured hand to place it on Bazz's arm, she spoke with a shaking voice. "I am afraid an injury on my back is bleeding quite profusely."

 

A soft yet audible gasp was let loose from the Zora's mouth before he let go of the small one's hand and stood. "Miss, if that is that is the case, then it would be best for you to remove your garment and submerge yourself in the water completely." Shifting to turn away from her, he closed his eyes tightly. "I will turn away as you do so. I promise not to look. I will simply stand guard. Call my name if you need me."

 

"Bazz?"

 

He was startled by how fast she called his name. "... Yess, miss?" He replied, never moving from his position.

 

"I do not know how to swim." Oh dear...

* * *

 

An uneasy air surrounded Bazz's head as he held the- still clothed- Hylian girl in his arms as they floated in silence, calmly letting the water rinse out the cut on her back as best as possible through her clothes, as well as the cuts on her legs. The injured girl was still, softly leaning her head into his shoulder, honey-brown locks swaying in the gentle breeze that the river brought in. Her eyes were just the same as they were during this whole ordeal; closed. Deciding the silence was a bit too much for him to handle at the moment, Bazz decided to break the silence by asking what was probably the dumbest and most intrusive question. 

 

"So, miss, why are your eyes always shut like that?" Immediately after the question escaped his lips, Bazz choked on his breath and scrambled to apologize. Once should never ask why another does something when you barely even know them! Why, he doesn't even know her name!

 

Ironically, however, the girl simply laughed and waved her hand to signal that it was fine. "I am blind," she replied nonchalantly, placing her hand on his chest. "I find it useless to keep them open when I do not need them. I rely on all other senses. Mostly touch, however." With that, they were once again left in silence. 

 

Bazz decided to look over at the shrine that sat on the island near them, it's bright orange contrasting with the mighty blue of the sky behind it. He sighed. So many strange things have been happening recently. First, Vah Ruta began to spray water into the sky, causing never-ending rain in almost the entirety of the Lanayru Province, second, these strange towers rose from the ground, and the shrines all over Hyrule began to emit a strange orange light, and now, he found a blind girl being attacked by a member of the Yiga Clan. To top it all off, he was currently holding the girl in his arms as they floated in the water. He was sure that nothing could compare to these events.

 

"Huh? Captain Bazz? What in Hyrule are you doing around here?" An almost posh voice piped from behind, the sound of waving water creeping closer to their location. Bazz turned his head to see his friend Ledo, one of the architects in the domain, swimming over to him with a pondering look gracing his features. Stopping just a foot away from the captain, he took notice of his lack of weapons and seemingly flustered state. "Captain Bazz? Is something the matter?"

 

The girl in the captain's arms shifted to lift her head from his shoulder. "Bazz? Who is here?"   
  


Taking in the sight of this mysterious stranger in the Royal Guard's Captain's arms caught Ledo by surprise. "Whoa, who is this?" He blurted out.

 

"My name is Azura, what is yours?" The little Hylian introduced herself politely, reaching a hand out to him with a close-eyed smile. Ledo gratefully took her hand, giving it a firm shake before introducing himself as Ledo, the most talented architect in Hyrule. They acted as if Bazz wasn't there; as if he weren't clearly holding the girl in his arms. It took a few times of clearing his throat to stop the little conversation that beginning between the two and catch their attention.

 

"Nothing is wrong, Ledo. I am simply assisting Miss Azura here to clean her wounds, as she was attacked earlier." Bazz assured, earning a strange look from Ledo, who was now floating in silence like they once were. "... What?"

 

The look on Ledo's face only got stronger. "How is nothing wrong, then?! Have you gone mad, Captain Bazz?!" He exclaimed. "Cleaning her wounds like this will take far too long. It would be best to clean them with a damp cloth. You of all people should know this." Ledo scolded. "Lucky for you, I have one with me. Now let's get to shore." Without any words of protest, Bazz swam toward the shore with Ledo, Azura still in his arms as they emerged from the river. He felt the girl shiver at the blast of cold air that hit them when they walked on the ground. "Place her here." Ledo ordered, pointing to the same rock Azura was seated on moments ago. Bazz placed her on the rock and stood back so Ledo could inspect the cuts on Azura's delicate legs. With a pondering hum, he grabbed the string of the ble satchel on his side and pulled, opening it and grabbing out a surprisingly dry cloth.

 

"How is that dry?" Bazz asked, astonished only by a sliver.

 

Ledo handed Bazz the cloth without even looking at him. "Go dip that in the water... And the bag is made from Oktorok stomach." Bazz did as he was told and handed the now-wet cloth back to him. Ledo began to carefully wipe and dab at the cuts on the girl's legs, the bleeding coming to a halt in seconds. "There. That should do it. Now for the cut on your back," He motioned for Bazz to rinse the cloth, which he did. "You will need to unbutton your doublet and lower it a bit."

 

Azura was surprised. "How did you know about the injury on my back?" 

 

Ledo cleared his throat. "I can smell the blood, but only a little." He explained in a hurry before covering his eyes, Bazz mimicking him. "Now, turn around and unbutton the doublet." Azura did as she was told. She shifted so her back was facing the two Zora males and hesitantly unbuttoning the clothing Link graciously gave her, letting it slide from her shoulders only a bit as to keep her breasts covered. She shivered at the cold breeze that carassed her bare shoulders. 

 

"You may begin, Ledo." She assured, her wound being greeted by the cloth in an instant. As this happened, Bazz wandered to the spear he left by the water, picking it up and holding it with pride. Everything was normal for the most part, he thought, as he looked out to the water. Until he noticed the shrine.

 

It was blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhyes, blu


	5. All Hail the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late to the party, Link comes scrambling up to the three with panic all over his face. What in Hyrule happened while he was gone? Where is his horse? Who are these two fish-men? Why is another one loudly proclaiming his trust in him? Why is Azura injured? The only thing that seemed to stay the same was the periwinkle in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cryign

It was from this moment forward that Bazz realized today was going to be a _long_ day, and his point was only proven further when he witnessed a small Hylian man- maybe even boy- emerge from the now-sapphire colored shrine and pull a stone tablet from his waist, pointing it at the water in his direction. Then, the Hylian noticed his staring, sparing him a glance for only a second before shifting his gaze to behind Bazz, a look of surprise settling on his face, only to quickly turn into panic. The Hylian pointed his tablet at the water once more and swiftly hit a button, causing a pillar of ice to form on the water's surface.

 

The Captain's gold eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. _Surely it must be some sort of sorcery_ , he thought to himself. _Or perhaps the tablet is some sort of ice wizzrobe wand?_ He continued to watch in amazement as the Hylian jumped onto the pillar and used the tablet to form another, creating a makeshift path across the water and onto the shore right in front of him. Only when the man jumped onto the ground with a grunt did Bazz come out of his trance, shaking his head and watching frantically as the Hylian ran right past him without a word. "Wha- hey!" He called after him, reaching out his hand as if to grab his shoulder to stop him.  He was still dazed from the strange scenario that just unfolded before him.

 

The Hylian stopped before Azura and Ledo, panting with his hands on his knees. Ledo barely payed him any mind, continuing to dab away at the injury on the girl's back, while said girl turned her head to the man and smiled. "Oh, Link. You are back so soon?"

 

"Y-you know this Hylian?" Bazz questioned, straightening his back and joining the three in their spot. Azura nodded promptly. The Captain turned to the new face and held out a hand in greeting, drawing it back once he noticed the look of confusion on the boy's face. "Greetings. I am Bazz, Captain of the Zora Royal Guard," He then pointed to his friend, the Zora who was treating Azura. "And this is Ledo. He is a sculptor." Ledo nodded in their direction before continuing his action of cleaning the wound on the girl's back. "I was scanning the area when I happened to come across your friend here. She was being attacked by a Yiga Footsoldier. Luckily, I fought them off. I didn't come in time to stop her from gaining some injuries, however. For that, I am very sorry." The Captain bowed slightly in apology to both the boy and Azura. 

 

It was silent for only a moment before Ledo cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "My work here is done. The wound is clean. Now we just need to get our hands on some bandages." It was then that the Hylian, who's name was apparently "Link" perked up and reached into the satchel on his back, pulling out a fresh roll of gauze. "You seem very prepared. I will leave this job to you," He moved out of the way to allow Link to do his job of patching up Azura, turning to Bazz and placing a hand on his shoulder, leading them off a little down the shoreline to talk privately. "So... Captain Bazz, why were you out here in the first place? You were not sent to search for a Hylian like I was, certainly." 

 

Bazz faltered for only a second before sighing in stress. "I'm afraid the Prince has run off somewhere, and I have to find him before Muzu or the King notice." 

 

Ledo almost scoffed at the captain's words. "Hoh? And why has the Prince run off?" 

 

"He said he wanted to help search for a Hylian as well. You know him. He hates being unproductive."

 

"Truly."

* * *

 Back with Link and Azura, the two sat in silence as Ledo and Bazz had their conversation a ways away. Azura was adjusting the buttons on the doublet, and Link was looking around idly, feeling as if something was missing. Then, it hit him like a rock. Something _was_ missing. His horse, Elciel, was nowhere to be found. Link shot up from his seat on a rock and looked around frantically. Elciel was nowhere to be found. "... Azura," Link caught her attention. She turned her head up at him with a hum. "Where is Elciel?"

 

The girl gasped in realization. "Oh no! Elciel!" She exclaimed, placing a hand over her mouth. "I do not know where she is. She certainly was not around when I was attacked. Or else she would have done something..." This caused the tension to rise further between the two. Not only was Azura attacked, but now their horse was missing. Link was completely unsure of how long it would take to find her- if they even _could_. She must have gone seriously far if she was out of their sight in such an open area. 

 

"Is everything alright?" Bazz called, walking back with Ledo, spear in hand. Azura quickly stood and wobbled over to the two of them, grabbing one hand from each of them in her small ones. "Miss Azura, is everything alright?" Nothing could hide the soft blue dusting both their cheeks.

 

Azura shook her head no. "I am afraid our horse has gone missing. If it is alright with you, could you two help us look for her? She is a very valuable member of our group, and I would be devastated if we lost her." Ledo perked up from beside Bazz, humming in thought as he tried to recollect his surroundings from when he was swimming down the lake. Just a little bit north, he spotted a strange, pure white horse with a golden mane grazing on some grass near an abandoned campfire. Perhaps this was their horse?

 

"Is your horse a pure white color? I believe I saw her near Inogo Bridge." Ledo speculated. Link nodded along with Azura in unison. "I see. I will take you to her, then."

 

The four made their way north, walking in silence as Ledo led them to where he last saw Elciel. Link couldn't help but feel uneasy for some odd reason, beginning to fiddle with his hands blindly as an attempt to distract himself. While he certainly was anxious due to the appearance of a Yiga footsoldier while he was gone, he was more anxious around these new faces. Link has always struggled with immense social anxiety, and the worries he had about Azura that he wasn't able to vocalize earlier only made this feeling worse. But, he knew that the uneasy feeling he was experiencing had nothing to do with these facts. He felt as if a dark presence loomed over all of them, waiting for them to be engulfed in its aura. Yet, even though he felt this, he also felt like a soft, sweet spirit was watching over them among the dark, promising to protect them. And... for some odd reason, this spirit felt familiar. But Link just couldn't place it.

 

A soft hand on Link's shoulder pulled him from his current thoughts. "Link?" Azura called for him, earning a hum as a reply. "If you do not mind, could you perhaps... carry me? My legs hurt quite a bit from the incident earlier." He darted his eyes around for a second, hesitating, before nodding and crouching down. Azura wrapped her arms around his neck, and he reached back and held onto her tiny legs, hoisting the two of them up and continuing forward. Link almost shivered when he felt the small cuts on her legs, and once again thanked the goddesses above that no one could see the red reaching his ears.

* * *

 After a few more minutes of walking in silence, it began to lightly drizzle, cold winds blowing through both Link and Azura's clothes, causing them to shiver. Ledo eventually spoke up, leading them around a grassy corner. "I believe I saw her around here... next to the shrine." They came upon the beloved horse, who was simply grazing still. However, something was greatly off. A large, red Zora donned in excessive jewelry and a blue sash was sitting on a log next to her, idly chatting as if she could understand. 

 

"You see, I am not one for sitting around and doing paperwork when my domain needs me. So, I made my way out here to help search for a capable Hylian to help us," His speech was refined and delicate, much like Azura's, but deep enough to clearly state that he was male. He also had a strange accent in his voice, giving off a foreign vibe. "Tell me, creature. Where is your master? They must be a very good warrior, judging by the amount of weapons poking out from one of you satchels." 

 

Bazz immediately ran toward the larger Zora, bowing quickly before hurriedly speaking. "P-Prince Sidon! Thank goodness I found you! Please, you must return to the domain before you get caught by Muzu or the King!" The Prince simply chuckled, standing from his seat on the log and rising to full height. Link nearly dropped Azura once he caught up to Bazz, startled by how the other Zora towered over the Captain. "Please, my Prince. I don't wish to get in trouble."

 

The Prince peered behind Bazz, his sharp golden eyes landing on Link's form, a bright smile growing on his face, showing off his immensely sharp teeth. He let out a proud, booming laugh before looking back down at Bazz. "Captain Bazz! I see you found a Hylian!" He looked at Link again, finally spotting the small girl he was carrying on his back. "Oh! You found two! How wonderful!" Before Bazz could say anything else, Sidon pushed right past both him and Ledo, stopping before Link and Azura triumphantly. "Hello! I am Sidon, the Zora Prince!" He introduced himself. "I trust you are here to help our domain?"

 

Link nodded, Azura following too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was shit, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. Also, I wanna say somethin'.  
> My friend was like "GP how would you describe the kinda shit that Azura and her "suitors" would do?" so I said this:  
> Link is fluff and soft embraces  
> Bazz is "Azura compliments him and unwittingly makes him all hot"  
> Ledo is "constantly compliment's Azura's beauty and also lots of indirect encouragement"  
> Cleff is "loVE ME PLS" kinda  
> Gruve is "AMORE, TRES BIEN"  
> Sidon is "wow ur cute and also did I tell you ur cute?"  
> and like Fierce Deity is like "WOW THATS A NICE NAME DID YOU KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"  
> kinda  
> this is super vague

**Author's Note:**

> She needs love. Give it to her. Give it to hER NOW YOU PIECE OF SHI


End file.
